1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for determining non-sensed vehicle operating parameters.
2. Background Art
A vehicle system may include a controller configured to facilitate controlling and/or programming any number of vehicle sub-systems. These operations may require the controller to define operating set-points or other operating guidelines for the vehicle system based on current and/or desired operating conditions. Typically, hardware sensors may be included to report the current operating conditions to the controller. However, the hardware sensors generally incorporated within the vehicle system are expensive and may be prone to failure.